Hello
by Merula
Summary: 1x2, HeeroxDuo, AU, OOC, A get together fic. Oneshot, complete.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

A songfic without the song… that went off course. Sorry!

Oneshot.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Quatre- do you guys have the storyboard for that sci-fi western thing ready yet?"

Heero looked up towards the door of their office, heart accelerating just a little at the sound of that voice. Sure enough, Duo Maxwell was leaning on the doorframe, smiling at his coworker, waiting for an answer.

Heero waited every day for Duo to make an appearance. Some days he was lucky, most days he wasn't.

Of course he was here to talk to Quatre. Everyone did- Quatre was the approachable one in their office. Heero knew he didn't do well one on one. He wished he did- then he might be able to say something- anything- to the man in the doorway.

In his head, he always could. He had no problem talking to Duo about anything, saying the right thing… but in real life? Duo was just an unreachable dream. A coworker who occasionally stopped by their office and always talked to Quatre.

He wasn't sure Duo even knew his name. He was more than likely that 'silent guy that works with Quatre- does the great art- you know, what's his name…' that he seemed to be to everyone else at the studio.

But oh, he wanted Duo. He wanted that smile, that spark- for himself. Like he'd never wanted anyone else.

"Yeah, it's right here. I was going to run it over after lunch for you. Sorry…" Quatre went to his desk and pulled out the stack of cards. "They're all numbered for you. Do you need some help putting them up?"

Duo waved a hand in the air. "Nah, it's okay. Putting them up will help me get the story straight for the pitch."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed for you." Quatre handed Duo the cards with a flourish. "There you go."

Duo flipped through them and whistled. "Damn! you guys are good. It always amazes me how well you bring our stories to life. Trowa will be thrilled. Thanks."

"It's all part of the job," Quatre laughed.

"Hey Heero," Duo said and Heero couldn't help the surprise that widened his eyes, even as he flushed. Duo knew his name? "Thanks to you too. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Heero managed before he looked back down at his desk, feeling like an idiot. Blushing just because Duo spoke to him? How stupid.

"Bye guys! Catch you later!" And Duo was gone.

Heero looked back down at the drawing on his desk with a frown. Duo wandered the hallways of their company like a breeze- flirting, talking, joking- he'd never be interested in a silent artist who could barely manage a sentence when Duo was right in front of him. Might as well wish that pigs could fly.

It was never going to happen… he'd never catch Duo's heart.

"Oh no!" Quatre's voice penetrated Heero's thoughts.

"What?"

"I forgot to send the models with him." Quatre pointed to the cluster of four little figures sitting on his desk. "Those are always a nice touch for the presentations."

"Want me to take them?" Maybe he could see Duo twice today.

"Could you? I have that layout to finish for Une by four- and you know she's a cranky bitch when things aren't done on time."

"No problem." Heero scooped the figures up carefully and headed out the door, missing Quatre's knowing smile.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

Duo walked down the hallway cursing silently to himself.

He'd messed up- again. Talking only to Quatre- ignoring Heero until right at the end- tacking his thanks on in something that sounded like an afterthought.

Just- Heero had been sitting under that big skylight in there sunlight dancing in his hair, showing off the golden tone of his skin, the contrasting blue of his eyes. Duo hadn't been able to look at him at first, unsure of his control.

What he wanted to do was simply throw himself at the other man- ask him out- dinner, lunch, coffee… anything. Ever since he had met him a year ago at a staff meeting right after he joined the company. And it had only gotten worse since. He should've done it back then…

He'd hesitated, wanting to learn more about the guy from the office gossip. Hoping he wasn't a player… or married… or taken…

But there was no office gossip about Heero. No one knew anything about him. He divulged no personal information to anyone- or at least anyone who was willing to share it with Duo. He'd been hoping to pry something out of Quatre a few times, but never managed to get the topic of conversation round to the right place.

Did Heero have someone? Or was he just as lonely as Duo was?

All he knew was that Heero was a wonderful artist. That he took the characters that Duo and his co-writer came up with for the animated shows that they worked on and made them live.

He wanted Heero to do the same for him. He sometimes felt like a character in a play, acting out for the benefit of his audience, never displaying the real person inside the character. He wanted to share that person with Heero.

He sighed. He was being stupid. Heero probably never thought of him at all…

He walked into the conference room and handed the storyboard cards to Trowa.

"Perfect," his co-writer commented as he flipped through. "We should start putting these up right away."

"Yep." Duo answered, mind still trying to figure out his problem.

"Don't you like them?"

"Of course I do."

Trowa put the cards down carefully. "Duo- you went to get them for the express purpose of looking at them before we made the pitch- and now you're sitting over there sulking. Usually you'd be bouncing off the walls. What's up?"

Duo looked at him. "Nothing. Just made an idiot out of myself."

"With who? Quatre?"

"No. Heero."

Trowa blinked. "Who's Heero?"

"The guy that works with Quatre."

"The quiet one? How could you have done that? He doesn't talk to anyone." Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Or does he talk to you?"

"Sometimes. When I'm not making an idiot out of myself." Duo flushed and Trowa grinned.

"I think you have a crush…"

"It's not a crush," Duo protested. "I just- want to get to know him better."

"Why?"

"I just do. I look at him and… I want to know him better. I want to talk to him, be his friend…"

"And more." Trowa finished.

"And more." Duo nodded. "I'm an idiot right? Guy probably has a dozen girlfriends…"

"Have you met them?"

"No."

"Then don't be so sure. Besides, why not just ask him out? Even a friendly drink wouldn't be bad, right? How hard could it be?"

Duo took a deep breath and picked up the cards. "And what if we're wrong? What if he has someone or I disgust him or something?"

"Duo," Trowa got to his feet and rolled his eyes. "Quit being an idiot. Hand me the damn cards and let's get started."

"I can put them up."

"Excuse me," a soft voice from the doorway made them both jump. Heero stood there, small carved figures cradled in his hands. "Quatre and I thought you might want the models on the table? For dimension?"

"Thanks Heero," Trowa said as his partner blinked. "That was nice of you."

"No problem." Heero deposited the figurines on the table carefully. Trowa nudged his silent partner in the ribs.

"Thanks Heero," Duo managed to find his voice. "They look great."

"You're welcome." Heero smiled faintly. "Good luck." And he vanished out the doorway.

"That was nice." Trowa turned to Duo with a smile. "See? He's a nice guy. He won't get all freaky like you're imagining. Ask him out." His smile widened. "Or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I'll ask him out. He's cute."

Duo came very close to hurling one of the models at Trowa's head.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero walked back to his office in a fog. He hadn't heard much of the conversation, but apparently Duo liked someone and wanted to ask him out. He wondered who it was. Quatre maybe?

It had been a major effort to walk in there. And then Duo had hardly acknowledged him- only thanking him when Trowa prompted him.

Well, what did he expect? He didn't have anything to offer Duo. He hoped whoever Duo wanted was glad that Duo wanted him. That he'd treat Duo well and do all the things Heero would've done if given a chance.

Quatre was working when Heero reentered the office, bent over his desk, immersed in his project. Heero sat down and tried to do the same, tried to keep himself busy. He ended up having to redo things over and over that afternoon before he managed to get himself back in control again.

"I'm going to take this up to Une," Quatre finally spoke, a few hours later. "And then I'm going home. Have a good week-end Heero."

"You too." Heero responded automatically.

"Oh, I will!" Quatre gave him a grin and left.

Heero turned back to his work, frowning. The shading was all wrong…

"Heero?" His head snapped up. Duo was in the doorway, the models in his hands. "Hey, these went over great! We have a new show!" Duo stepped into the office, placing the models down carefully on Heero's desk. "Thanks for letting us use them."

"It's no problem. I'm glad they were helpful."

Duo smiled, and Heero noticed the nervousness in it. "Where's Quatre?"

"He left already," Heero suppressed a sigh. Great, it was Quatre Duo wanted. At least he'd be down in their office more often…

"Ah. I was wondering…" Duo leaned against Heero's desk, tilting his head down, hiding his face a bit under his bangs, "if you had any plans tonight?"

If he had any plans? "No."

"You don't have to go home to a wife or significant other of some kind?"

"No. I don't have anyone like that."

Duo took a deep breath and Heero wondered what was going on.

"Do you want to, um, go out for coffee or a drink or something?" Duo was playing with the end of his braid. "We could talk and uh, get to know each other a bit? I've been wanting to since I started here, but um…"

Heero studied Duo for a moment in surprise. He couldn't… could he?

"I'd really like that." He answered, and in a sudden burst of courage added: "I've been wanting to get to know you better too."

Duo's head lifted all the way up and the relief in his eyes was obvious for a moment.

Had Duo been as lonely as he was?

"Great!" Duo grinned. "Just let me grab my coat. I'll meet you out front in about 10 minutes?"

"Okay." Heero agreed and Duo turned and left.

Heero sat for a moment before turning off his computer and tidying up his workspace.

Then he grabbed his jacket and left, turning off the lights behind him. He didn't want to leave Duo waiting.


End file.
